


A Little Christmas Cheer

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's lovesick. Roxy helps a girl out. (Artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToastedGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedGhost/gifts).



[](http://s1191.beta.photobucket.com/user/hoodedscarlet/media/1-5_zps643ccbb5.png.html)

[](http://s1191.beta.photobucket.com/user/hoodedscarlet/media/2-4_zps4d0b4fc2.png.html)

[](http://s1191.beta.photobucket.com/user/hoodedscarlet/media/3-3_zps3e75c405.png.html)

[](http://s1191.beta.photobucket.com/user/hoodedscarlet/media/4-2_zps21126d33.png.html)

[](http://s1191.beta.photobucket.com/user/hoodedscarlet/media/5-2_zps4c66115f.png.html)


End file.
